This invention relates to means for cooling a rotary liquid metal atomizer for the production of metal powders. This type of atomizer is designed for the production of rapidly quenched metal powders as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,025,249 and 4,053,264. A further disclosure of an apparatus for using such a metal atomizer, or disc, is set forth in U.S. Application Ser. No. 654,247 and U.S. application Ser. No. 751,004. Other prior art patents showing various types of cooled rotary atomizing devices are listed below: U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,511; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,699,576; 4,027,718; and 2,271,264.